Hands
"Hands" |Hansu}} is the theme song to the 2018 tokusatsu series, Ultraman R/B. Lyrics 'Japanese' ルーブ go jumping! ルーブ go fighting! ルーブ for going Now! 決して絆を諦めない 繋がる 重なる 未来へ ウルトラマンルーブ Oh ルーブ 君の笑顔 それは希望 君の勇気 それは未来 守らなきゃ 全部たからもの 僕の声と 君の声が 重なり合えば きっと行ける 乗り越えろ どんな戦いだって (Oh ルーブ！)何百回 何千回 何万回 堅く結んだ 手と手は(Go！)絶対(Go！)離さない！ もっと強く 羽ばたくための物語 決して絆を諦めない この瞬間起こった奇跡きっと嘘じゃない 決して明日を諦めない 繋がる 重なる 未来へ ウルトラマンルーブ ルーブ go jumping! ルーブ go fighting! ルーブ go flying! ルーブ go to the shining! 信じ抜けば きっと叶う 守り抜けば きっと届く この星を みんなの明日を どんな壁が 立ち塞がる どんな闇が待っていても 信じなきゃ その先の輝きを (Oh ルーブ！)愛情が 友情が 交錯する 帰る場所なら ここに(Go!)きっと(Go!)あるから 家族なんだ 想いを繋ぐ物語 決して誰にも壊されない いつだって 誰もが誰かに愛されてる 決してココロは揺るがせない まだ見ぬ 奇跡を 叫ぼう ウルトラマンルーブ 例え絶望が 僕らを襲っても 迷わず走り続けよう いつだって そう 僕らが描ける 可能性は無限 君と僕の両手で 叶えてく世界 決して絆を諦めない この瞬間起こった奇跡きっと嘘じゃない 決して明日を諦めない 愛こそが きっと 戦う意味さ 決して全てを諦めない 繋がる 重なる 未来へ ウルトラマンルーブ ルーブ go jumping! ルーブ go fighting! ルーブ go flying! ルーブ go to the shining! 'Romaji' Rūbu Go janpin Rūbu Go faitingu Rūbu Fō goingu nau Kesshite kizuna o akiramenai tsunagaru kasanaru mirai e Urutoraman Rūbu Ō Rūbu Kimi no egao sorewa kibou kimi no yūki sorewa mirai mamoranakya zenbutakara mono Boku no koeto kimi no koega kasanariaeba kitto yukeru norikoero donna tatakai datte (Ō Rūbu!) Nabyakkai Nanzenkai nanmankai takimusunda tetotewa (Go!) zettai (Go!) hanasanai! Mottotsuyoku habatakutameno monogatari Kesshite kizuna o akiramenai kono shonkan akutta kiseki kitto usojanai kesshite asita o akiramenai tsunagaru kazanaru mirai e Urutoraman Rūbu Rūbu go janpin! Rūbu go faitingu! Rūbu go furain! Rūbu go tu za syaningu! Shinjinuke ba kitto kanau mamorinuke ba kitto todoku kono hoshi o minna no ashita o Donna kabe ga tachifusagari donna yami ga matte ite mo shinjinakya sono saki no kagayaki o (Oh Rūbu!) Aijō ga yūjō ga kōsa shita kaeru basho nara koko ni (Go!) kitto (Go!) aru kara kazoku na n da omoi o tsunagu monogatari kesshite dare ni mo kowasarenai itsu da tte dare mo ga dare ka ni aisareteru kesshite kokoro wa yurugasenai mada minu kiseki o sakebō Urutoraman Rūbu tatoe zetsubō ga boku-ra o osotte mo mayowazuhashiritsuzukeyō itsu da tte sō boku-ra ga egakeru kanō-sei wa mugen kimi to boku no ryōte de kanaeteku sekai kesshite kizuna o akiramenai kono shunkan okotta kiseki kitto uso ja nai kesshite ashita o akiramenai ai koso ga kitto tatakau imi-sa kesshite subete o akiramenai tsunagaru kasanaru mirai e Urutoraman Rūbu Rūbu go janpin! Rūbu go faitingu! Rūbu go furain! Rūbu go tu za Syaningu! 'Translation' R/B go jumping! R/B go fighting! R/B for going now! We will never give up on our bond It connects and overlaps to the future as Ultraman R/B Oh R/B Your smile is hope Your courage is the future These are things you shouldn't have to protect My voice and your voice Will overlap when we go To overcome the battle ahead (Oh R/B!) After hundreds, thousands, and tens of thousands of times We will still go tightly hand in hand (Go!) and never (Go!) let go! Our story will become greater and soar We will never give up on our bond The miracle that happened to us was not a lie We will never give up on our bond It connects and overlaps to the future as Ultraman R/B R/B go jumping! R/B go Fighting! R/B go Flying! R/B go to the shining! If you believe it, it will come true If you defend it, it will reach you Because this planet holds everyone's tomorrow Whatever wall stands before you Whatever darkness awaits you They will remain if you don't believe in our glow (Oh R/B!) Affection crossed with friendship is a place you can Return to (Go!) and definitely (Go!) will Our story is our connected family We are never separated by anything Since we're always loved by one another We never let fear dwell in our hearts Call out to the unseen miracle of Ultraman R/B Even when desperation attacks us We will always keep running on without hesitation The possibilities we can create are infinite In the world you and I hold in our hands We will never give up on our bond The miracle that happened to us was not a lie We will never give up on tomorrow We will fight to show our love We will never give up on anything It connects and overlaps to the future as Ultraman R/B R/B go jumping! R/B go Fighting! R/B go Flying! R/B go to the shining! Category:Music Category:Songs